


Deals in the night

by m36



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m36/pseuds/m36
Summary: Bill and Ginny come to an agreement in the middle of the night
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 28





	Deals in the night

“Harry! Harry are you there! It’s Bill!”

Bill Weasley sat crouched down with his head sticking into the fireplace desperate for a response from Harry’s end.

“…your floo”

Bill heard a faraway voice coming from somewhere inside Grimmauld place but from where his head poked out of the floo he couldn’t see anyone. It didn’t sound like Harry… Suddenly the specky git he was looking for came into view.

“Bill, everything alright?”

Bill was momentarily distracted by a loud wailing back at his home in Shell Cottage.

“No! Please come! She won’t sleep!”

“Alright, budge over I’ll be over in a ‘mo”

As Bill was pulling his head out from the fireplace, he could have sworn he heard the same voice as before speaking with Harry. It was low and quiet… sounded like a woman. The fire crackled and came to life as Harry Potter stepped into Bill’s sitting room. Bill was fully prepared to launch into a slew of questions but before he could another ear-piercing wail broke out through the whole house.

“Hiya, Bill” Harry said as he hurried past him and upstairs toward the nursery where Fleur and baby Victorie were. Bill could have sworn Harry looked flushed. Almost guilty. Hmm.

He made to follow him but just then the fireplace came to life again and none other than Ginny Weasley stepped out.

“Ginny! What are you doing here?”

“Me? What are you doing beckoning my boyfriend to your house past midnight?”

“Oh..I…Erm… Wait a second. What were _you_ doing at Harry’s house past midnight? Or at all? I thought you weren’t coming in until tomorrow evening?”

“If you want Bill, I can give you a perfectly descript retelling of what I was doing at _my boyfriend’s_ house at this time- “

“Okay. Fine. You win. Stop.”

“So why have you called Harry? Where is he? Is everyone okay?”

“Erm… Yeah. Just…”

Fleur walked in then on her way to the kitchen. Well, it was less walking and more a frantic jog. A state that Ginny had never seen her pristine sister-in-law in. 

“Oh! Ginny! Whaz are you doing here! We deedn’t expect to see you unteel tomorrow!” She greeted with a hug.

“Yes, well, when Bill floo called Harry he sounded so distressed I wanted to come make sure everything was alright. Harry left in such a hurry…”

“Oh, yes. We are SO thankful for him you are so lucky- “

“WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“-oh! No!”

Fleur ran past the pair into the kitchen and quickly back passed them with her wand and a bottle in hand.

“She’ll only take it warm!” She yelled as she ran past by way of explaining… something that Ginny hadn’t entirely put together still.

“Does mum know you’re here early?”

Ginny bit her lip and gave her brother the big doe eyes that always worked for her when she was younger “Oh, Bill, I’m an adult! Don’t mind mum.”

“So that’s a no, then.” He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Bill, what are me and Harry doing here so late?”

“Shhh! Do you hear that?”

“What?”

A sigh of relief so heavy you think he’d released a hold on a 100-ton weight escaped Bill then as he clutched his heart and sunk into the couch. “Peace. Silence. Peaceful silence.”

“What? I-” Ginny turned to see Fleur re-entering the sitting room with Harry a few steps behind holding a pile of blankets encasing her sweet baby niece she’d only met once before.

“Ohhh!” Ginny practically let out a squeal before three hands shot up motioning her to be quiet.

“Here, take a seat on the couch there and I’ll pass her over to you, Gin.”

“Oh, eez that a good idea?”

“Yes, I promise” Harry chuckled in response.

Ginny sat and took the bundle from Harry and could do nothing but stare at her chubby, perfect little form.

“Er- I helped out Bill and Fleur a bit when Victorie came home from hospital and she got used to me being around, I think. So sometimes when she’s especially fussy-”

Ginny glared at her brother “you use my boyfriend to calm down your crying baby?”

“Erm…”

“Bill! He is an auror! He doesn’t get enough sleep as it is, and you just call on him like this often? Like he’s your house elf?”

“Oh, I’m sure his fancy little job isn’t the _only_ reason he’s losing out on sleep, _Ginevra_. When exactly did your travel plans change, again?”

The siblings sized each other for a minute before Ginny broke the silent bout.

“I won’t tell mum you call on Harry before her for baby help if you don’t tell her I _may, possibly, sometimes_ lie about how long training sessions are so I can spend some alone time with my boyfriend. Alright?”

“Deal! I’ll grab us some tea.” 


End file.
